


Felix's Mother Day

by MaplesHaiku



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Gift, Mother's Day, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplesHaiku/pseuds/MaplesHaiku
Summary: Felix gets his mother a gift for Mother's Day. Or rather, he steals one...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Felix's Mother Day

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was written for the Mother's Day promo for the fan project, Miraculous Bonds. We have permission to post them to AO3 now. You can find the post at the following link: https://miraculousvn.tumblr.com/post/617717490784534529/happy-mothers-day
> 
> Yes, I assure you I wrote the Felix section. My Discord tag is JustAnotherHaiku#6317.

Walking through the streets of London was a boy and his mother, side-by-side. On this spring day, drops of water fell from the side, running off the buildings. The rain beat against the black umbrella Mrs. Graham de Vanily held, one that shielded herself and her son from the rain. Felix’s green eyes were stern, scanning the area for something valuable.

Yes, Felix, was searching for a present. Today was Mother’s Day, after all, and he had neglected getting a present for his mother. However, he had an idea. Right now, they were taking a simple walk, but if they bumped into someone, perhaps he could acquire something valuable. Eventually, his mother met one of her friends on the streets, and the two started walking together, chatting.

“Oh! Have you met my son?” she asked her friend, glancing over at Felix. The group stopped near a phone booth, and the blond stepped forward, hands relaxed at his sides

“I don’t think so,” her friend admitted. She looked at him and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Felix,” he replied, putting on a smile. She extended a hand towards him, and he took it. While they shook hands, he scanned her for something valuable. Quickly, he spotted something - a choker, with an emerald embedded in the middle of it. If he took it, then he would have to be careful. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you, too!”

They started walking again, and his mother and her friend continued to talk. Felix dropped his pace, now travelling a few steps behind them. An impish smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he got closer and closer to the friend. Lifting his hands, he carefully detached the choker from her neck and slipped it off. He placed the piece of jewelry in his pocket and checked to see if she had noticed. She had not, as she continued to laugh away at whatever his mother had to tell her. His smirk grew bigger. His plan had succeeded.

“Well, I have to go,” his mother’s friend eventually announced. “Goodbye!”

“Goodbye!” the other lady called back.

“Goodbye,” followed Felix with a polite wave.

* * *

By the time the two arrived home, it had stopped raining. The setting sun peeked through the grey clouds, casting a mystical light upon land. The leaves of the trees were slick with droplets, shining with the same orange glow. Felix and his mother entered the estate, ready to retire for the day.

In a spare room, the boy pulled the choker out of his pocket and gazed at it for a few moments, proud of his accomplishment. However, he still had a plan for this object. He latched the golden chain together and began walking towards his mother, clenching the choker in a tight fist. The lady had begun to watch the news on the television, unaware of her son approaching.

Felix cleared his throat and started to speak. “Mother.”

She turned around to look at him, green eyes filled with curiosity. “Yes, Felix?”

“I have a gift for you.” He opened his fist, revealing the choker. “Happy Mother’s Day,” he said with a smile.

Her eyes widened. “Oh! That’s…” She giggled and took it out of his hand. “That’s my little magician! Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now, come sit with me, will you?” She patted the cushion next to her.

“Of course.”


End file.
